


I Didn't Mean to Do That

by mmouse15



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15





	I Didn't Mean to Do That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



Bilbo stared at Fili in shock, then down at his arm where the dwarf had touched. Curls of color were scrolling out from where Fili had touched his skin. Matching sworls of color were climbing from Fili's fingers and disappearing under Fili's gauntlets. 

"Fili!" Kili yelled loudly, which was pretty much his default as near as Bilbo could tell. Kili did everything loudly.

Thorin's head whipped up at Kili's shout and seeing the tension between Fili and Bilbo, he quickly joined them.

"What has happened?" Thorin asked.

"Look, Uncle! Fili has found his soul twin!" Kili shouted, excitement laced through.

All the other dwarves stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to the hobbit and the three dwarves surrounding him.

"I didn't mean to do that," Bilbo said quietly. "I'm sorry, Fili."

Fili reached, grabbing Bilbo's arm again, "Please, Bilbo. It was my fault."

Gandalf came over, huffing. "It is no one's fault but the Valar, who cannot create life but can influence it. Soulmates are their creation."

"I would question the wisdom of anyone that thought the best soul for a dwarf is a hobbit," Thorin said darkly.

Gandalf shook his head slightly and motioned to Fili and Bilbo, who were still touching, their entire beings absorbed in the contact between them.

Bilbo paid them no mind. They were inconsequential, Fili was everything in his world right now. He could feel the threads of color climbing his skin, pushing through straight to his soul, and binding them together, weaving a mutual tapestry of life between them.

Fili's smile was blinding as the last thread fell into place, consolidating the bond. Bilbo returned the smile, although his was more tremulous. Fili stepped forward and slipped a hand behind Bilbo's head, pulling him forward until they touched foreheads.

 _This is how Aulë's children greet each other,"_ Fili told him, mind-to-mind.

"Oh," said Bilbo, and Fili's smile grew.

 _You'll get used to it,"_ Fili said.

Bilbo took a deep breath and tried. _"I will, Fili."_

When they raised their heads, Thorin had sent Kili away and was standing there, watching them.

"All is well, Fili?" he asked.

"All is well, Uncle," Fili replied.

"Welcome to the Durin family, Mr. Baggins," Thorin said then, and Bilbo was startled.

"Oh! Thank you, Master Oakenshield," Bilbo returned, giving a slight bow, "but if I could ask you to call me Bilbo?"

Thorin inclined his head, "As you wish, Bilbo. Now, back to work. Camp needs to be struck, we need to cover ground. Time is passing too quickly."

Fili grinned at Bilbo, and they returned to their duties. If they both found ways to do those chores in close proximity to each other, no one said anything about it. If Fili found reason to place his pony right next to Bilbo's, no one mentioned it, either, and when it came time to lay out bedrolls, it was understood that Fili would be right next to Bilbo.

After all, the journey of life was much better with your soulmate next to you.

~fin


End file.
